A Bookworm's Bad Boy
by Mrs.Sirtak
Summary: A new boy arrives at Sweet Amoriss that make Nathaniel question his sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the student council room. "Come in." Nathaniel said as he was arranging papers. "Uhm...Im sorry to bother you but im new here and I was told to come see the student council president. Are you him?"  
>"Why yes I a-" Nathaniel stopped mid sentence. Before him stood a slightly muscular, tanned boy. He was slightly shorter then Nathaniel, and had silver hair and fire red eyes. He wore Burgundy plaid pants, black boots, a black tee short with the sleeves ripped off. Nathaniel shook his head to try to rid himself of the blush he was sure was on his cheeks.<br>'What are you thinking? Your straight Nathaniel!' "And what's your name?" "Angeal. My dad was kind of a big Final Fantasy fan if the name didn't give it away." Angeal chuckled lightly.  
>Nathaniel smiled and got his paper work ready. He handed it to Angeal. "Have you made any friends?" Nathaniel asked.<br>Angeal smiled and nodded as he filled out his forms. "Yea my cousin Rosa introduce to her boyfriend Leigh. I got along pretty well with his little brother Lysander and his friend Castiel." "Your Rosa cousin? I should have seen the resemblance!" Angeal smiled and handed Nathaniel his papers. Nathaniel's heart skipped a beat as their fingers brushed against each other. "So Prez, I'd like of we could be friends as well," he smiled at Nathaniel,"Cool?" Nathaniel smiled. "Yea, sounds wonderful." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalya! Come to me, my dear cousin!" Angeal said with his arms opened wide for a hug. Rosalya giggled and hugged him.

"My my, is it safe to assume you had a good first say Angie sweetie?"

Angeal nodded and held out his arm which Rosalya took. They were started on their way home when they heard someone calling for them.

Rosalya squealed and latched onto the two males infront of her. "CassieCat! LysBaby! How are my third and fourth favorite guys?" Castiel chuckled," Fine Rosa, mind if we borrow Angeal? We need an outside perspective on our music."

Rosalya nodded happily and turned to Angeal. "Angie do not, I repeat, DO NOT, forget the way to your apartment. I know how easily you get lost." "I won't."

Angeal flopped down on the couch in Castiel's basement. Castiel sat next to him while Lysander sat I'm the couch opposite of them.

"You guys, you fucking rock! " Angeal said laughing.

"Thanks man, by the way do your parents mind you coming here?"

Angeal smiled at Castiel and nodded. "They don't mind, dead people usually don't."

"Shit," Castiel said scratching the back of his head," didn't mean to bring shit up. Sorry."

Angeal shook his head. "Don't be. Besides I got money from it which allowed me move near Rosa, so atleast I'm not alone."

"I am quite sure Rosalya is pleased with you being here. She has been metaphorically talking my brother's ear off about it." Lysander said with a small smile.

Angeal laughed. "Yea she tends to do that."

Castiel nudged Angeal with his elbow," So meet any girls you think are hot?"

Angeal blushed slightly. "Uhm... Kind of?" "Are you sure? " Castiel asked chuckling.

"Well they aren't someone I'd normally date... They dress uppity and are blonde which I don't normally go for..." ' Plus they're a guy...' He thought to himself.

"If you have feelings for them, does any of that even really matter?" Lysander asked looking up from his notepad. Angeal thought for a moment and smiled. "I guess not."


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel sat in his chair trying listening to his social studies teacher. As Mr. Johansen was talking about different cultures to the class, and all Nathaniel could do was steal glances at Angeal. Angeal was taking notes like Nathaniel usually would if he were paying attention. A small smile crept onto his face, which he shook his head slightly to get rid of.

'You were raised to believe gays go to hell. You can't be gay! Besides hell will be nothing compared to what your father would do to you...' He thought as he shook involuntarily. Memories of his father's abuse ran though his mind.

"Alright class I want you to work in groups for this assignment. I want you to do a report on a different culture. First group will be Violet and Li, next will be Lysander and Armin, Nathaniel and Angeal..."

Nathaniel didn't hear the rest. His eyes went wide and he looked over to Angeal as he was looking towards him. As their eyes locked Angeal smiled.

Nathaniel was at his locker getting ready to leave. It was one of those rare days he didn't have to stay after with paper work in the student council room. He shut his locker door ready to turn and go when he heard his name be called.

"Nathaniel!" Angeal called as he got side by side with Nathaniel. "You wanna go to my place and work on the assignment? I figured we could start early."

Nathaniel nodded and smiled. "Sure but I need to call my parents."

Nathaniel sat on the couch in Angeal's apartment as he went to get then drinks. He returned from the kitchen with two glasses of brown liquid. "Hope iced tea is okay."

"It is." Nathaniel accepted the glass and took a drink. The tea was not too bitter nor terribly sweet, and it had a lingering taste of Camomile.

"So," Angeal started as he sat next to Nathaniel," shall we get started?"

Nathaniel nodded and opened his textbook. "I think we should do Brazil. What about you?"

"Sounds good."

Angeal brought his laptop out and started searching up facts on Brazilian culture. Every now and again he stole glances of Nathaniel out of the corner of his eye, and at times he could swear Nathaniel was doing the same.

After thirty minutes of studying Angeal stood up and stretched.

"You want a snack Nathaniel? I have chips, seaweed candy, left over linguini. Take your pick."

"Seaweed candy?" Nathaniel asked with a skeptical look.

"Hey," Angeal said point a finger Nathaniel's direction while placing his other hand on his hip,"don't knock it till you try it."

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head.

"Im alright, thanks." Angeal shrugged and headed to the kitchen. "Well, im getting something. Help yourself if you change your mind."

Nathaniel smiled at their completed assignment. "We're done two say before it's even due. I have to say you a pretty good partner to have."

"Thanks,"Angeal said with a smile,"but it's kinda late... Sorry it took so long."

Nathaniel looked at his watch and grimaced. It was nine thirty, he had told his father he'd be home an hour ago.

Nathaniel smiled apologetically at Angeal, " I'm sorry but if I don't get home soon my father will kill me."

'Litterally' he thought grimly.

Angeal nodded. "Mind if I walk ya home?"

Nathaniel shook his head.

"No thanks. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Angeal nodded. "You bet."

Angeal stood and walked Nathaniel to the door. As they reached the door Nathaniel turned to him. "Well, I'll see you..."

"Yea...Especially since you'll Have to come over and hang out now that you know where I live." Angeal said with a smirk.

Nathaniel's heart did a back flip at the Sight of his lips quirked up like that. Before he could stop himself he placed a hand on Angeal's neck and pulled him closer, and kissed the boy he had been thinking of almost non stop (excluding when he was studying or taking care of student council affairs) for three days.

When he realized what he did Nathaniel's eyes widened. He took a step back and looked away from Angeal, to embarrassed of what he did.

"Sorry." He muttered as he opened the door to Angeal's and ran , leaving A shocked Angeal behind.

_**~next chapter will be what happens when he gets home and the next say. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see happen in the story don't be afraid to say anything. ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel walked through the door of his house. "Nathaniel, come here son."  
>Nathaniel cringed. He obediently walked into to his father's study. "Yes father?"<br>His father stood up and strode over to Nathaniel. He stopped infront of Nathaniel, crossing his arms. "Where have you been?" His father asked sternly.  
>"I-I was St-studying." He said, stuttering from both fear and the cold night he had just come from.<br>Nathaniel's father sighed and shook his head. "Nathaniel, Nathaniel," his father said as he rammed his fist into Nathaniel's stomach and watched him fall onto his knees grasping his aching gut," you need to start obeying me. Now im going to teach you a lesson you piece of shit."

Nathaniel dragged his beaten body into his room and laid in his bed. He knew very we his chest was lined with fresh bruises to now accompany the old. His father was smart enough to only harm areas that could be hidden. Nathaniel sighed and held his pillow close to his chest. All he wanted was to be near Angeal. Nothing ever hurt around him, Nathaniel's life was perfect when Angeal was there. But he could only think of how he had messed up, how much Angeal must hate him for that kiss that had made Nathaniel see fireworks, not knowing Angeal felt the same.

Angeal walked into school, being stopped by Castiel.  
>"Hey Ang, me and Lys wanted to know if you'd like to sing a song with us."<br>Angeal smiled at his friend and nodded. " Sure, thanks man." In the four days Angeal had lived in Sweet Amoriss Castiel and Lysander had become dear friends to him, so it ment alot for them to ask that of him.  
>"Sorry Cas, I got to go. See you at lunch." Castiel waved and walked towards the doors, pulling a pack of smokes out of his pocket. "Later man."<br>Angeal made his way to the student council room door. He stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. His mind raced.  
>Angeal mustered his nerves and knocked on the door. Nathaniel's voice beckoned him inside. Angeal opened the door and stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him.<br>"How can I help yo-" Nathaniel stopped mid sentence as he turned to see Angeal. Angeal could see the slight fear in Nathaniel's eyes, as well as the shock. "Nathaniel, can we talk?"

Nathaniel's insides felt twisted as Angeal said that. He slowly nodded. He watched Angeal get closer to him, his heart skipping a best with every step as the man he cared for got closer. 'Dont be stupid, there is no way he returns your feelings...' Nathaniel thought sadly.  
>"Nathaniel, I-"<br>"Im sorry," Nathaniel interrupted," Please just forget that we kissed, it was a mistake-" Nathaniel was silenced by Angeal's lips meeting his. His eyes widened as Angeal leaned back and smirked.  
>"Why would I ever want to forget the moment the most beautiful guy at school kissed me?" Angeal asked as he gently ran his thumb over Nathaniel's left cheek.<br>Nathaniel melted under Angeal's touch, his eyes tearing up at the immense happiness he felt.  
>He wrapped his arms around the shorter male's chest. Being an inch shorter made him the perfect size for Nathaniel to nuzzle close to.<br>"I l-"  
>"Shhhh," Angeal stopped him leaning back from the hug,"Don't say the l-word. For now let's just say... I really really like you for now, okay?"<br>Nathaniel smiled at Angeal lovingly, and nodded. "Well, I really, truly, like you." Angeal wrapped his fingers of one hand around the back of Nathaniel's neck and placed the other on his hip as he pulled the blonde to him. As their lips met Nathaniel tightend his arm's grip around Angeal's middle.

Nathaniel sat behind the student council desk sorting papers with a smile on his face.  
>All he could think of was how Angeal had treated him like he was gold, and how he couldn't get the taste of Angeal's lips, a mixture of Camomile and mint, out of his mind.<br>Nathaniel chuckled," It seems like im addicted to him."  
>He leaned back and smiled, thinking of what wonders await him tomorrow with his boyfriend( he couldn't get enough of that) Angeal <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Angeal walked into Castiel's basement and looked at his watch. He was late, supposing to be there at noon, it was already twelve thirty. "Cas?" He called out.

"Hey, gimme a sec."

A moment later Castiel appeared. "Lys is helping his brother so it just us hanging out for now."

Angeal smiled and at his friend."Sounds cool, what were you doing?"

Castiel held up a small box," If I don't hide the dog treats Demon will eat them all."

Angeal laughed slightly. Castiel sat on the couch and stretched his back. Angeal got behind him and sat and the back of the couch behind him. He grabbed bits of Castiel's hair.

"What the hell?"

"Shhhh," Angeal hushed,"just let it happened."

Castiel sighed as he felt his hair being braided. "Soon, any luck with that chick you like?"

Angeal tensed slightly. He and Nathaniel had started dating yesterday, On Friday, and Angeal had had no intention of telling Castiel yet. He knew Castiel and Nathaniel didn't get along, and wondered if his friend would treat him different after telling him. "Uhm, yea... We actually started dating yesterday."

"Cool, so do I finally get do know her name?"

Angeal but his lip nervously. "N-nathaniel?" It came out more like a question then he had ment.

"Wait you and him?," Castiel asked turning to face Angeal,"Damn, never expected that. Though I can kinda see it." Castiel sat back again."After all you are kind of a nerd."

Angeal laughed and pushed the back of Castiel's head. "Fuck you man." He said with a chuckle.

Castiel leaned his head back so he could look up at his friend and smirked,"Sorry sweetie I cost more then you could ever afford."

Angeal laughed and leans down to hug his friends neck. "Thank you,Cas." Castiel hugged back slightly."Whatever man."

Angeal sat back, "Okay now sit up. You just fucked up your braids and now I have to start over."

Castiel obeyed. "How much are you gonna braid?"

Angeal smiled wickedly behind him,"All of it."

Castiel laughed. "Do you even have enough rubber ba- Oh Fuck." He grimaced as Angeal had held out a baggy of rubber bands.

"Let the torture begin!" Angeal said gleefully as he began to braid his friends hair.

Nathaniel sighed as he laid on his bed. His mom and sister were gone for the weekend, opting to leave him at home. He looked sadly at the clock, sighing as it was only seven in the evening on a Saturday. His father had been in his study all day, so Nathaniel hadn't had much interaction with him, for which he was thankful.

"Nathaniel come here now!"

'Spoke to soon.' He thought bitterly. He obediently went to his father's study. "Yes sir?"

The man before him reeked of alcohol. The man stood and walked of to Nathaniel in staggering steps. Nathaniel noticed he had a bottle in his hand and backed against the door.

"F-fathe-" before Nathaniel could finish his father hot him aside the head with the bottle. Nathaniel fell to the ground. His hand flew to the side of his face, where he felt blood. Before he could react his father kid him in the gut, sending Nathaniel doubling over in pain.

"I'll teach you, you little shit," his father said, signifying the abuse had just started.

By the time the beating had stopped an hour and a half had past. Nathaniel left his house in slow, staggering steps. All he wanted to do was feel safe, and he only ever felt truly safe when he was with Angeal.

He soon reached Angeal's apartment building. He went to the elevator and pressed the button for Angeal's floor. As the elevator ascended he leaned back against the cool wall of the metallic box he was in, giving him momentary relief. The doors opened and he began to walk to Angeal's door.

He came to the door and rose his pained limb to knock.

Angeal looked at his front door from his bedroom. He quickly rushed to the door. "Coming!"

He reached out for the knob, taking it in his hand and tuning.

_**~In next Chapter we shall find out what happens next!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Angeal opened the door and stared in shock. "Nathaniel!" He exclaimed as he helped his boyfriend into the apartment.

As Nathaniel was sat I'm the couch Angeal ran to the kitchen and got a rag wet. "Okay, look at me, I need to clean you up." Angeal said gently.

Nathaniel obeyed. He smiled slightly, feeling happy to be near the one he loved. Nathaniel winced slightly as he took a deep breath.

"Shirt off."

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. "What?"

Angeal folded his arms." I saw that. I know your abdomen is hurt too now aswell. Take it off so I can clean you up."

Nathaniel took his shirt off, looking away as he heard Angeal gasp. "Oh sweet Jesus! Nath, what in earth happened to you baby?"

Nathaniel's heart stung as he heard the pure concern and worry. He was too ashamed to look at Angeal, ashamed he had actually shown how weak and pathetic he was.

Angeal gently placed his hand under Nathaniel's chin and made him look his way. "Nath, baby, what happened?"

Nathaniel dived into Angeal's arms, clutching onto him for dear life. He shook he was crying so hard. He felt Angeal hold him and stroke his hair, all while whispering in his ear," Shh, it's okay. Don't cry sweetie, everythings okay now. I got you."

After he had got Nathaniel calmed down and cleaned Angeal started some food. He was stirring noodles when he heard come into the kitchen. He turned and smiled slightly. "Hi baby."

Nathaniel smiled. "If," he started," if you still want to know what happened... IM ready to talk."

Angeal shook his head." No Nath, only talk when you feel safe talking about, not because I want to know."

"I am ready... I trust you enough to tell you... Everything."

Angeal nodded,"Go into the front room, I'll bring food in there and we can talk.

Nothing on their plates were touched as Nathaniel talked. When he was done he looked up to see a furious Angeal.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! That bastard thinks it alright to touch then he is mistaken!"

Nathaniel sighed. "What can be done? He's my father-"

"No," Angeal stopped him,"he doesn't deserve that title. Tomorrow we are going to the court house."

Nathaniel's eyes grew wide."Why?"

Angeal smiled. "Tomorrow we are getting the papers to get you emancipated. From now on your ass is living with me so this shit never happens again."

Nathaniel stared at Angeal for a good three seconds before a huge grin spread onto his face. "Thank you Angeal."

Angeal walked over and kissed the tip of Nathaniel's nose. "Anytime baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Nathaniel walked in to the apartment he and Angeal shared and sat on the couch. He looked around and smiled slightly. It had been two weeks since he moved in with his boyfriend, and little had he known his life would change so much. Angeal treated him like a prince, running him baths when he had a stressfull day, making his favorite meals, and rubbing his back till he fell asleep. He knew people looked at them together and thought they didnt belong together, Angeal with his punk/gothic attire, and Nathaniel with his dressy attire. But he didnt care. He loved Angeal with all his heart, and though about him as he fell asleep on the couch.

Angeal came home and strated to say something when he stopped. He smiled lovingly at the boy asleep infront of him. He walked over and bent down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you Nate." He whispered as he went to make dinner for the man he loved.

"...And then i braided Cas's hair." Nathaniel almost choked on his food.

"You what?" He asked laughing.

"Braided his hair. Nate you should so come to practice. Please?" Angeal hugged Nathaniel around his shoulder and gave him the biggest grin he could muster.

Nathaniel chuckled and kissed Angeals nose and smiles a soft smile. "Okay, for you Ang."

_**Only chapter I haven't written on my phone**_

_**Next chapter Castiel will show his kind side**_


End file.
